Light's confession
by CSMichaelis
Summary: After a nightmare, Light makes a confession to L. How will L react to this? No flaming It's a Light x L one shot.


A/n: this is a LightxL one shot, my first and only.

I don't own death note.

Light sighed as he stared at the monitor in front of him. He rested his head in his hand, the sound of the chain striking the table top was something he had become used to by now. L sat beside him eating cake in silence as he too stared at the screens.

Light glanced over at the detective, he watched as L ate what remained of his cake Light couldn't help but wonder how L could handle all of the candy and cake without making himself sick.

"Ryuzaki?" Light called breaking the silence.

"Yes?" L didn't turn to him.

"It's almost midnight, nothing's happening and we're the only ones here, don't you ever sleep?"

"Rarely."

"Do you ever get sick from eating sugary things?"

"No."

"Don't you ever get bored staring at screens all day?"

"Are you attempting to interrogate me?" L snapped. Light was surprised at the reaction from the detective. Light allowed the better part of an hour go by in silence.

"I am sorry Light, I should not have been angry with you. I have been short tempered lately, even with Watari. I do not know what caused it" L said finally.

"Everyone has their days Ryuzaki, I was asking a lot of questions, that can be irritating, I'm sorry too."

"Is that why Watari isn't with you tonight?" Light couldn't resist asking.

"No. I asked him to do some errands." Light nodded, they were alone then. The taskforce building seemed different at night. Peaceful. L was different as well, a smile crept onto Light's face as he thought about L. His dark eyes, his pale skin, the way he picked things up and sat in his chair set L apart from everyone else, and Light enjoyed being close to him. Light yawned.

"I don't suppose you'd let me convince you to take some time off so I can sleep."

"I do not take time off, however I understand that you need sleep and I am willing to take the laptop with us, which will solve both problems."

"Fair enough." Light said standing up, he grabbed the computer and they made their way back to Lights apartment and ended up in Light's room where the detective sat at the desk and Light sat on the bed.

"Are you going to be alright there all night?"

"Of course, I have much work to do I will not disturb your sleep."

"How can you work like that Ryuzaki, all the time, every minute of everyday?"

"I am used to it. I have always been-"

"A workaholic?" L sighed.

"If that is the term you wish to use."

"Do you even know what a day off feels like?"

"Did you not tell me you wanted to sleep?" L said slightly irritated. Light rolled his eyes and closed them.

Light found himself sitting in the taskforce building, he was alone, he wandered the silent halls.

"Is anyone here?" He called out hearing nothing but the echoes of his footsteps and voice.

"Ryuzaki?" He called but recieved no reply. He continued through the building, finding no one. Finally he reached the spot where Ryuzaki would be found, it was empty.

"Ryuzaki!" He called again this time more panicked. Then he saw him, the famous detective lying on the floor lifeless. Light didn't know what to do, he dropped to his knees and carefully lifed L's head holding him close.

"Ryuzaki, I-this can't happen, please, wake up." He pleaded.

"You can't wake the dead light." Ryuk called from behind. "But I guess you should have thought about that before you killed him."

"No, I didn't. I-"

"You know, usually when you love someone, you try to avoid this kind of situation, but not you Light, you wanted him to die, now you have what you wanted and you still aren't happy."

"I don't want this, do something." Light demanded.

"I can't, a shinigami takes lives, not gives them. Even if I wanted to I couldn't."

"Ryuzaki, I'm so sorry, I- I can't lose you. Open your eyes, look at me and see that I mean it. Please, come back to me." His tears fell on L's pale face as he held him.

"Don't leave me." He whispered.

Light woke with a start to find L staring at him with curiosity.

"Ryuzaki, what's going on?"

"I was hoping you would tell me."

"What do you mean?" Light sat up in bed.

"Are you aware that you talk in your sleep?"

"I do not." Light protested.

"Allow me to give you proof." L pressed a button on the computer and Light's voice was heard.

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry, I can't loose you, open your eyes, come back to me." It repeated. Light was stunned, what must L think of him now?

"What I would like to know is why you called for me and no one else, and why are there tears in your eyes now?" Light quickly touched his face, he felt them and didn't know what to say.

"I- we were working on a case and something- it was only a dream."

"You are genuinely upset by this dream."

"It's nothing."

"I see." L turned back to his work on the computer.

"You're just going to let it go?"

"Yes, dreams are not real. Whatever you were thinking of-"

"You." Light said shortly.

"I was thinking about you."

"That much is clear."

"You died." Light could barely get the words out.

"And this upset you?"

"Yes. I don't want you to." He said honestly.

"What happened exactly, Watari tells me that talking about bad dreams helps to stop them."

"You were gone, and it hurt me beyond words. To see you lying there was terrible."

"So in your dream you cared for me?"

"Not just in the dream. Ryuzaki, I- you're unique, intelligent, and beautiful."

"Beautiful?'

"Yes. "

"Perhaps you don't understand what you are saying. You did just-"

"Listen to me please, I know what I'm telling you. You are beautiful, I've never met anyone with such amazing eyes. I really...like you." L didn't respond at first.

"That is an unfortunate turn of events."

"Why unfortunate?"

"There are many reasons. First, you are a suspect, second, it could not work out."

"Why?"

"I do not form attachments, I am nothing more than a living crime solving computer. I cannot-"

"You're a person, not a machine." This statement seemed to surprise L.

"I don't know who told you that but It's not right. You're so much more than a crime solver, give me a chance to show you that."

"Light-" Light stood up and walked to the chair.

"Stand up Ryuzaki." He said gently. L hesitated but did as requested. To his surprise, Light slowly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

"What are you doing?"

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, I love you Ryuzaki." L remained silent he wasn't sure what he felt.

" I am unsure of this feeling.'

"Give it time, you don't have to say it back, just give me the chance to show you what its like to be loved. If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll stop. Are you okay with being held like this?"

"Yes." L seemed to relax against Light now. He thought about Light's words.

"No one has ever.. loved me before, I was always used for my skills, I have never felt this."

"It's nice isn't it Ryuzaki?"

"Yes. "

"I'm really glad you're here." Light said. L rested his head on light's chest." Several minutes later, Light released him.

"Thank you, for showing me this feeling."

"It wasn't a problem. I liked holding you, It's not everyday such a rare treasure is in my arms. We should do that more often." Light yawned.

"You need sleep, we have work to do in the morning."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I will get back to work." Light laid down in bed and L returned to the chair.

"Light?" L called after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah Ryuzaki?"

"Would you mind holding me until you fall asleep?" Light smiled.

"Come here." He invited, L made his way to the bed nd laid down in light's arms. He rested his head on his chest,listening to his heart beat.

"Night Ryuzaki, I'll see you in the morning"

"Goodnight Light. I love you."


End file.
